


A Clean Kind of Linguist

by Whitewolfgirl77



Series: Songs [4]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: F/F, Love Song, Romance, Song - Freeform, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 16:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18480409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitewolfgirl77/pseuds/Whitewolfgirl77
Summary: A woman decideds between the love of her wife or her mistress.





	A Clean Kind of Linguist

She gets on with life as a linguist,  
She's a clean kinda gal.  
She likes singing in a choir and practising guitar.  
She likes to contemplate the wife.  
But when she starts to daydream,  
Her mind turns straight to the mistress.

***

Five six seven eight...

***

 _Sometimes I look at her and I look into her eyes,_  
I notice the way she thinks about the mistress with a smile,  
Curved lips she just can't disguise.  
But she thinks it's the wife making her life worthwhile.  
Why is it so hard for her to decide which she loves more?  
The Wife or...  
The Mistress?

_***_

She likes to use words like 'plonker' and 'rather.'  
She likes to use words about the wife.  
But when she stops her talking,  
Her mind turns straight to the mistress.

***

Five six seven eight...

***

 _Sometimes I look at her and I look into her eyes,_  
I notice the way she thinks about the mistress with a smile,  
Curved lips she just can't disguise.  
But she thinks it's the wife making her life worthwhile.  
Why is it so hard for her to decide which she loves more?  
The Wife or...  
The Mistress?

***

She likes to hang out with Jenny and Sarah.  
But when left alone,  
Her mind turns straight to the mistress.

***

Five six seven eight...

***

 _Sometimes I look at her and I look into her eyes,_  
I notice the way she thinks about the mistress with a smile,  
Curved lips she just can't disguise.  
But she thinks it's the wife making her life worthwhile.  
Why is it so hard for her to decide which she loves more?  
The Wife or...  
The Mistress?

***  
She hates people putting DVDs back in the wrong boxes and falling over.  
But she just thinks back to the mistress,  
And she's happy once again.

_***_

Five six seven eight...


End file.
